The Game Begins
by Frostfire613
Summary: Minato and Minako both are high lvl persona users, they both already experienced the shadow world,and now they move to the iwatodai dorm and find out that their dorm mates are also persona users...how will their adventure unfold? Chapter 5 UP! On Hiatus!
1. Chapter 1 It Begins

"Oh great, what's with the train...we're going to be late to the dorms because of THAT hour onii-chan." I complained.

"Don't worry, nobody will notice because only those with the potential like us be up and around at this time. We should just hope that the train gets to the station before the hour hits or we're going to bored for a while." Said the blue haired boy.

The train pulled into the station, then the dark hour hit.

"Phew, we can make it to the dorms now. " I said.

"Talk telepathically Minako, Theodore and Elizabeth gave us this power, might as well use it so we don't attract the attention of THEM." The blue haired boy commanded.

"You're right Minato, but we can kick their butts, we're experienced." I said.

_-Let's just go Minako, I wanna sleep..._

_~Fine then._

* * *

Minato and I both walked for about 55 minutes until they got to the dorms, where they we're greeted by a young girl.

"Who's there!" the girl asked.

_-Look, I knew this dorm wasn't normal. Minako, she's definitely a persona user._

_~Yes I know! I sense it too! But from the looks of it she hasn't the guts to summon hers._

"Don't tell me..." the girl was about to pull her gun from the holster on her right thigh.

"Takeba wait!" another girl commanded.

The dark hour lifted and the dorm lights turned back on.

"I didn't expect you two to arrive so late. I'm Mitsuru Kirijo, I'm one of the residents who live in the dorm." Mitsuru introduced.

-_That Kirijo girl, she has experience as a persona user...though she definitely is no match for us._

_~Ku Ku Ku...an ice type, how interesting._

"Who're they?" the girl asked.

"They're transfer students, it was a last minute decision to assign them to this dorm." Mitsuru explained.

"Is it okay for them to be here?" the girl asked.

"I guess we'll see..." Mitsuru smiled.

-_Hmph...I get it, they're going to test us to see if we have the potential or not._

_~and how're they gunna do that?_

_-I bet they have cameras in our rooms or things to spy on us. I'll hack the system when I get the chance._

_~I can't wait to see their faces...ku ku ku ku..._

"This is Yukari Takeba, she'll be a junior this spring just like you." Mitsuru said.

"Nice to meet you Yukari-san." We both bowed.

"N-Nice to meet you too." Yukari said reluctantly. "C'mon I'll show you to your rooms."

Yukari led Minato to the room in the end of the hall on the second floor and myself the exact same place right above him on the third floor. We said our goodnights and went to sleep. Minato and I were both greeted by Igor, he was telling about how we're going to face a great ordeal soon.

* * *

Yukari took both of us to school the next day. We got sorted into our classrooms after visiting the faculty office. Then we had to sit through a lame ass speech from the fat principal. After which we were finally introduced to the class, met a pretty decent guy named Junpei Iori, then headed home listening to our music.

"Welcome back you two, you look tired, I say it's best to get to bed early." Mitsuru said as she sipped her tea and read her book.

-_I bet she wants us to sleep so she can observe us during THAT hour Minako._

_~I think you're right...how about we just hack the system now. It shouldn't be too hard; I'm a great lock picker._

_-Heh, I'm so glad you're my sister, we make a good team. Alright...let's go now. Do you sense anyone upstairs?_

_~Yes, I do, but I think he's getting ready to leave. So it won't affect our plan..._

"Yea, I'm kinda tired, let's hit the sack Minato." I dragged him upstairs. "Good night Mitsuru-sempai!"

"Goodnight you two." Mitsuru put her attention back into her book.

We passed a silver haired man on the way up the stairs. We proceeded to the 4th floor on where we had a hunch that that was where they were spying on us from.

_~that boy..._

_-What is it...does he possess the potential?_

_~yes, he's not as strong as Mitsuru though. He's an Electric type._

_-we can worry about that later, let's go!_

"Will you be okay on your own?" Mitsuru asked.

"Don't worry about me, I'm just getting some practice, besides Shinji is waiting for me outside." Said the silver haired boy.

The boy left the dorms.

"This isn't a game Akihiko..."

**

* * *

On the 4****th**** floor...**

_~turn here, pick there...and...GOT IT! It's unlocked!_

_-Good, I think that was the best time yet._

_~Thanks!_

We opened the door slowly, we saw a gigantic computer with the biggest monitor I've ever seen. Minato sat in the seat and began hacking.

_-Heh, I knew it, they were spying on us. This thing is also designed to work during THAT hour..._

_~does that mean we can't hack it?_

_-pfffttt...as if! What do you take me for? This is going to be just as easy; I'll even put the recording on from when we got here to play over and over again during that hour..._

Minato worked his magic, he hacked the system, after that we made sure to leave any traces of disappear, which included re-locking the lock. We slipped back into our rooms unnoticed.

**

* * *

~DARK HOUR~**

"Hmm, these two are quite an interesting specimen, they haven't experienced the normal symptoms after experiencing the dark hour." The man said.

"So does that mean...?" Mitsuru wondered.

"Possibly, we'll just have to wait and see." The man replied.

"But we're treating them like guinea pigs." Yukari said.

"I know you're concerned Yukari, but recruiting new members is our top priority right now, wouldn't you feel more comfortable if you're working with people the same age as you? You're in their class no less." The man stated.

"Stop complaining Yukari." Akihiko said. "We don't like this as much as the next person but I want to start exploring THAT place. Right Shinji?"

"Tch...right..." Shinjiro said.

The next day was pretty much the same. Girls drooling over Minato and guys drooling over me. It happens at every school; we were really over protective of each other so we made a rule that we aren't allowed dating anyone unless the other person approved of him or her. We had to take precautions because we're the only family we have left. We got back early because we snuck out of class and rushed upstairs into the 4th floor room.

_-they're probably going to spy on us again. Shall we give them a nice surprise then?_

_~sure, let's have some fun. We'll hide out here for a while. Minato, conceal our presence, we can't afford to be caught._

_-Sure thing, but what are we going to do for the next 8 hours?_

_~Sleep...I haven't had much of it lately...we can take a good nap. Or..._

_-Or what?_

_~We can ease drop on them while they're talking. I can sense them coming this way. I also sense anther persona user...he's even stronger than Mitsuru._

_-Seriously? Another one? What type is he?_

_~He's a physical type._

_-I see...well then let's wait out here_

_~okay_

We waited for what seemed like years until the dark hour finally came. As we expected, they all came to observe us. Though one of them was missing, the silver haired boy. We didn't think much of it though. We waited for just for the right moment before we "Showed" up.

"Hmmm...They're still the same as yesterday night." The man said.

"I guess that means they probably have the potential..." Mitsuru smiled. "Should I have evokers and armbands prepared for them Chairman Ikustuki?"

"Yes, get them ready just in case." The man said.

"What if they don't join us?" Shinji said.

"I'm sure they'll be willing to join if they hear about our circumstances Shinjiro." Mitsuru replied.

"I sure hope so..." Yukari sighed.

_-Let's go now!_

_~Right!_

"So...what do you think you're doing spying on us like this hmm?" I crept out of the darkness.

"Yes...I believe this is an invasion of personal privacy..." Minato came out from behind me.

They all turned around with shocked looks on their faces.

_-Hey you're right, those faces ARE priceless_

_~I told you so_

"H-How...you're on the screen!" Yukari stuttered.

"Oh that? We hacked it a while ago." Minato replied.

"You still didn't answer our question, what do you think you're doing spying on us like that?" I glared.

"W-We were j-just..." Mitsuru was desperately looking for a reasonable excuse until something came out of her radio.

"Is that you Akihiko?" Mitsuru answered.

"You're not going to believe this, this thing is huge! Unfortunately I don't have time to talk! It's chasing me..." Akihiko said on the other end.

"Wait! Does that mean he's bringing that thing here?" Yukari trembled.

"Takeba! Take the Arisato twins up to the roof for safety! Chairman, please stay here, and Aragaki, come with me. We're going to assist Akihiko." Mitsuru ordered.

Yukari dragged both of us to the roof as much to our protest to the roof.

"Okay, I think we're safe." Yukari was still shaking.

_-Get ready Minako, I think we're about to encounter a shadow soon._

_~yes...good thing Theodore and Elizabeth made us our very own evokers when they saved us from death 10 years ago..._

_-get ready..._

_~alright..._

"Gah! It's climbing up the wall?" Yukari gasped. "Those monsters...we call them shadows! Oh right! I have to fight, I can summon mine, no problem..."

Yukari hesitated as she put the gun to her head. But before should could even attempt to summon her persona, the shadow blasted her with Agilao and knocked her to the side. A Black blob like monster with 6 swords equipped headed for us.

_-tch, I knew she couldn't do it, anyways...get ready Minako! We'll do the air combo!_

_~got it!_

**

* * *

In the command room...**

"There they are! Let's..." Mitsuru was cut off by the chairman's hand.

"Wait." He said. "Watch closely..."

**

* * *

The roof...**

I summoned. " POWERCHARGE!"

I felt immense power in my legs as I jumped high into the air.

"Masakukaja!" Minato called. As he leapt around the shadow like a ninja, getting rid of the swords, he passed 2 of them to me. He threw away another 2 and kept 2 for himself.

"Minako! NOW!" Minato commanded.

"YES!" I replied.

Minato charged for the armless shadow as I came from above. We both stabbed the Shadow at the same time with 4 of its own swords. I jumped back beside Minato and we gave each other a high five.

"Kyaaa! No! Get away from me!" Yukari screamed as 2 more shadows were going after her.

"Minato!" I called.

"Right!" he replied.

He punched one of the shadows into oblivion as I came from behind Minato and drop kicked the other one.

"Are you okay Yukari?" I asked as I held my hand out to her.

I pulled her up and brushed off her skirt.

"I'm tired Minato, let's go to bed now..." I said.

"Yeah me too...*Yawn*" Minato followed behind me.

The chairman, Shinji, Akihiko, and Mitsuru came bursting onto the roof.

"Okay, we're heading off to bed now." Minato waved them goodnight.

We brushed past them and we both left the roof and headed straight to bed before they could bombarded us with questions.

"How did they kill that thing so easily?" Akihiko wondered.

"If they're this powerful, then they could be of tremendous help to us." Mitsuru stated.

"No shit..." His eyes still shocked over what he had just witnessed.

"I can't feel my legs..." Yukari was trembling, Ikutsuki helped keep her balance.

"From the looks of it, they could be either persona users or very experienced fighters." Ikutsuki concluded. "It was difficult to see the whole battle as they were moving at an extremely fast speed."

**

* * *

The next day...**

We were called down by Mitsuru to have a meeting in the 4th floor command room.

_-I bet they're going to ask us to join them_

_~true, should we go for it?_

_-maybe, we'll see, if they know who they're up against then I say we should, if they don't, we refuse. Depends on the situation Minako_

_~I guess so. Anyway, we shouldn't keep them waiting any longer, let's just go in already._

We opened the doors, we saw a bunch of students and one middle aged man.

"Ahh...we were waiting for you, have a seat." Ikutsuki welcomed.

We sat down beside each other beside Akihiko.

"Now, let's start by saying this...would you believe that one day consists of more than 24 hours?" Ikutsuki asked.

"Yes." We both answered simultaneously.

"Huh? Can you elaborate on that please?" Mitsuru asked.

"We've both been experiencing that hour for 10 years now." I said.

"T-Ten years?" Yukari widened her eyes.

"Yea...10 years..." Minato repeated.

"Damn..." Akihiko was surprised as well.

"Are you going to ask us to join your little group?" I asked.

"You know?" Mitsuru asked.

"Yes...I can sense your power..." I replied.

"You can sense our power?" Yukari asked,

"Yes, you all have personas...correct?" I looked at them.

"H-How did you...?" Mitsuru was shocked.

"Oh please, we knew that you guys were persona users from the minute I walked into this building." I said bluntly. "Mitsuru-sempai has an ice type persona, the silver haired boy beside me has an electric type, Yukari has a wind type, and the dude in the pea coat is a physical type. Though the man in the pea coat's persona is struggling...it's a wild one..."

Their eyes widened.

"Yea, I know, I'm awesome." I crossed my arms.

"I-I see...I had no idea..." Mitsuru looked down.

"Anyway, let's cut to the chase, we are SEES, the Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad. We are dedicated to eliminating the Dark hour and the Shadows." The chairman explained. "Judging from your power, you 2 are able to summon personas correct? How do you summon them without an evoker?"

"Without an evoker? What are you talking about, we do have an evoker!" Minato said.

Minato and I materialized black guns with symbols on it. Mine had a silver phoenix on it while Minato's had a dragon on it. At the ends of our gun handles, we each had a crystal trinket, I had a ruby red one and Minato had a deep sapphire blue one.

"W-Whoa..." Yukari stared intently at our evokers.

"How did you do that? And where did you get those?" Mitsuru questioned.

"It was a gift from a special companion." I said simply. "I won't tell you anymore than that."

"I see, thank you for showing us that." Ikutsuki smiled. "So let's get straight to the point. We want you two to join us."

"**No**." We both replied.

"W-What? But you two could be of tremendous help to us! Please reconsider...we can give you time to think about it if you wish." Mitsuru explained.

"Yea, your power and experience is amazing!" Yukari praised.

"Unless...you can give us the correct answer to us." I said. I looked at Minato who was thinking the same thing I was.

"Do you even know what you're fighting against?" Minato asked.

"Shadows..." Akihiko replied.

"No, that's not what he meant, me means...do you people even know what shadows are?" I asked.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Man, i had this idea for like a week or two, i decided to novelize it but i didn't expect it to turn out so well! More will come soon i promise, since i have an abnormal amount of free time after school, i can update everyday or every 2-3 days. I still have to work on my other fanfic too! Please review because i'd love the comments to see how I'm doing!


	2. Chapter 2 Tartarus

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Here's chapter #2! Please review! Let me know if there's anything I can improve on!**  
**

* * *

"Do you people even know what shadows are?" I asked.

"Huh? Shadows are shadows aren't they?" Yukari guessed.

"Aren't they monsters that only appear during the dark hour?" Akihiko also took a guess.

"It seems you people don't even know what you are fighting. Well, at least you have a goal." Minato said.

"Does this mean you know what shadows are?" Mitsuru asked.

"Yes...we wouldn't have gotten this far if we didn't know exactly what are enemies are." Minato said.

"Can you please share some information on shadows with us?" Ikutsuki asked.

_~Don't Minato...I don't like the eerie feeling coming from that man...he's fully aware of the dark hour, has no persona, but hasn't gotten attacked by shadows yet..._

_-that IS strange...I don't trust this guy either Minako..._

"I'm sorry, but you should've all have figured out or have at least an idea or theory of what shadows are." I stated.

"What do you mean by that?" Shinji glared.

"You all know that only people who have a persona can fight shadows correct?" Minato said.

They all nodded.

"Then you already have all the information you need to find out what a shadow really is." I said.

"I-I see...but can you tell us where you got this information?" Mitsuru asked.

"The Shadow's world." We both replied.

Everyone gasped.

"The shadow's world? What do you mean by that?" Mitsuru glared.

"It means what it means, we know where the shadows come from, how to get there, and we've been training there for the last 5 years." I explained.

"Shit..." Shinjiro's eyes widened.

"You honestly didn't think they were random monsters that only appeared in the dark hour did you?" Minato sighed.

"You guys are less informed than we thought." I stated.

"I-I'm sorry..." Mitsuru looked down.

"Where exactly is the Shadow's world?" Ikutsuki asked.

"That's a secret, you have no need of such information if you're group is only dedicated to eradicating the dark hour." I replied.

"Hmm...you two are quite mysterious..." Ikutsuki added.

"We've been that way for several years." Minato said.

"You guys seem interesting though...we may consider your offer." I said.

"R-Really? Thank you...if you need anything, just ask." Mitsuru smiled.

"Okay then, is there a boxing or kickboxing club at the school that we can join?" Minato asked.

"There's the boxing club, but we're not recruiting any members at the moment, especially FEMALE ones..." Akihiko said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Well...most girls aren't built enough for the sport and/or aren't interested in the club, just the members." Akihiko stated.

"You honestly think I'd join the boxing club just to get a boyfriend? That's stupid, if I don't train, how am I supposed to keep in shape?" I pouted.

"W-Well...umm..." Akihiko took a moment to think about what she said.

"Let them join Akihiko, since you're the captain, make it happen." Mitsuru commanded.

"Fine...but I won't go easy on you two!" Akihiko stated. "practice is on Tuesdays, Wednesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays."

"That's fine with us." Minato smiled. "As a thank you for letting us join, we can help your friend over there..."

Minato pointed at Shinjiro.

"Me? Help me how?" Shinji asked.

"We can suppress your wild persona; it just means that we'll make sure it doesn't go berserk by calming it down." I said. "That way, you'd have no need for the suppressants you're taking."

"Tch...you can really do that?" Shinji asked.

"Yes. We can do it today during the dark hour then." Minato said.

**

* * *

~DARK HOUR~**

"Now then, stand right here between us Shinji-san." I said.

Shinji stood in between us.

"Okay then let us begin. Please relax as much as possible, this won't hurt at all." Minato commanded. "Minako, let's do this."

"Right." I replied.

We both materialized our evokers and pointed them to our heads.

"**ORPHEUS!**" we both summoned.

A male and female version of Orpheus appeared above us.

"Play thou lyre and calm his soul, I command thee." We both recited.

The two Orpheus' played a beautiful calming melody with their lyres in perfect harmony.

"What a beautiful duet..." Mitsuru commented.

"I never knew that you could use a persona like that..." Yukari stared.

We both pointed our evokers to Shinji's head and pulled the trigger. His persona appeared above him.

"C-Castor?" Shinji looked up.

Castor floated above Shinjiro's head for a moment the disappeared, along with the two Orpheus. A glow surrounded Shinji for a few seconds then faded away.

"Now...how do you feel?" I asked.

"Whoa...my mind...it's not fogged up anymore..." Shinji gripped his head.

"Good." Minato yawned.

"I'm tired...I want to go to bed." I sighed.

"Hey...thanks..." Shinji said quietly.

"No problem." We both said as we headed off to get some sleep.

**

* * *

THE NEXT DAY**

*Bell Rings*

"Well, let's go Minato; we shouldn't be late on our first day to the club." I said.

"Yes...let's go." Minato agreed.

"You guys are in a club? Which one?" Junpei asked.

"The **boxing** club." We both replied.

"Seriously? You two? You're not joining just because you want a boyfriend do you...?" Junpei stared.

"UGH! Why does everybody think that? Is that so weird that a girl can box?" I complained.

"N-No...I was just surprised..." Junpei looked down.

"Let's go Minako or we're really going to be late." Minato dragged me out of the classroom.

We headed for the gym and opened its doors.

"Ahh, you guys are just in time." Akihiko said. "Hey team, come over here! We're going to welcome two new recruits."

The boxing team all hurried to the gym entrance.

"This is Minako and Minato Arisato. They'll be joining us." Akihiko introduced.

"Pleasure to meet you all!" We bowed. "Please regard us kindly."

"Welcome to the boxing club." One member smiled. "My name is Haku Yamamoto, you can call me Haku though, I'm the vice captain."

"Sweet, we get a cute manager, Sanada-kaichou (Captain Sanada) never let's girls be our manager since they apply by the hundreds." Said another member. "I wonder what makes you so different..."

"I'm not the manager; I'm a boxer, though I'm more profound of kickboxing though." I explained.

"You a boxer? Gimme a break! There's no way a tiny girl like you can box!" the 2nd member laughed.

"You callin' me weak?" I asked.

"That's exactly it; I can break girls like you in half like a toothpick." The member boasted.

"How about we have a match?" I asked.

"Fine then, you don't know what you're doing little girl. I'll make you regret not taking the position of manager! If I win, I get a date." He said.

"And if I win, you're my slave for 2 weeks." I crossed my arms and smirked.

"Deal." He agreed.

"Shouldn't you stop this Minato?" Akihiko asked.

"Hey! You're the captain! Besides...I'd rather not, I want to see that guy who insulted my sister get beaten to the pulp, he really doesn't know who he's dealing with." Minato smiled.

"Is she that strong?" Akihiko asked.

"You'll see." Minato smirked.

"Akihiko-sempai, where is the girl's change rooms?" I asked.

"O-Oh, over there to the right." Akihiko replied.

"Thanks." I left with my gym bag to the change rooms.

When I got in, it was pretty much empty, so I took off my uniform and put on my training outfit. I wore a black sports bra and black gym shorts. I bandaged my hands and knuckles; I put a small pad over my knuckles and bandaged them up more in place on both hands.

I left the change rooms and entered the ring.

"Hey Minako...isn't that a bit revealing? " Minato asked.

"I forgot my tank top in my room." I answered.

The member got into the ring.

"Hey...nice body you got there!" he laughed. "My name is Kiru by the way, you'll need my name on our date won't you?"

"Shut up and let's do this." I glared.

I took a fighting position and readied myself.

"BEGIN!" Haku announced.

Kiru threw the first punch, I dodged easily. He threw punch after punch and not one of them hit me.

"Stop dodging and fight!" Kiru yelled.

"Okay then, you asked for it!" I charged at him.

I threw a punch and it landed heavily on his face, he was thrown backwards and landed on the other side of the ring.

"Tch...weak." I sighed.

Haku got into the ring and checked Kiru.

"Hey guys...he's out cold." Haku trembled. "Minako-san wins by knock out."

The boxing members all stared at me in awe.

"Isn't Kiru on par with Haku?" the 1st member whispered.

"Yeah...guess this chick is even stronger than those two..." a 2nd member replied.

I got out of the ring and walked over to Minato while I rotated my right shoulder and arm.

"You could have held back you know..." Minato sighed.

"Hey, it's his own fault for challenging me and calling me a weak little girl." I huffed.

"Good job Minako, that was an amazing punch. If Minato is just as good..." Akihiko trailed off.

"Minato is better than I am, I'm more of a kick boxer type." I said.

"I guess it was a good thing that you joined the team then, you guys can help me get this team in shape in time for the next tournament." Akihiko smiled.

* * *

After practice was over, Minato and I returned to the dorms by ourselves because Akihiko had to go and get something.

"How was practice?" Mitsuru asked.

"I knocked out a member who called me weak in the ring." I answered.

"Wow! I bet you showed him how tough girls can be!" Yukari came from the other side of the lobby.

"Great, you guys are here, I want to introduce you to a new member." Akihiko walked into the dorms. "Hey! Hurry up!"

"Hold your horses! This is freakin' heavy!" said the new member.

_-it isn't..._

_~oh but I'm afraid it is...He's a physical type, but he is able to use weak fire spells._

Junpei walked into the dorms.

"JUNPEI?" Yukari exclaimed. "What is he doing here? Don't tell me..."

"Hey, this is Junpei Iori from class 2-E." Akihiko introduced. "He has the potential and awakened to it recently, I told him about us and he's agreed to help."

"You have the potential? For real?" Yukari gasped.

"He found me crying like a in the convenience store surrounded by a bunch of coffins." Junepi sighed. "Man I don't remember much, but that was embarrassing. But he told me that's normal in the beginning."

_-it didn't happen to us..._

_~I guess it's because we can use more than one persona...?_

"Great, with this many people, we can start exploring THAT place." Akihiko smirked.

"You mean Tartarus?" Yukari asked.

"Tartarus? What's that? Sounds like toothpaste." Junpei said.

"In Greek mythology, Tartarus an abyss used as a dungeon of torment and suffering that resides beneath the underworld." I stated calmly.

"Creepy..." Yukari shivered.

"So...this Tartarus thing we're going to is a place worse than hell?" Junpei asked.

"Well explain more in the command room." Akihiko said.

* * *

We all went upstairs to the command room where Mitsuru, Shinji, and Ikutsuki were waiting for us.

"Welcome everyone." Ikutsuki said. "Mitsuru..."

"Yes chairman." Mitsuru put a silver briefcase on the coffee table.

She opened the case and revealed 3 red armbands and one silver evoker with the initials SEES engraved onto the sides.

"Whoa...cool!" Junpei looked at the gun.

Mitsuru gave Junpei the evoker and one of the armbands. She gave the other two armbands to us.

"Why do we need this? We didn't even agree to join yet." I asked.

"This is just in case, you can hold onto it for now until we hear the final decision from you 2." Mitsuru replied.

"What? You didn't join?" Junpei asked.

"We're thinking about it." Minato stated.

"What is there to think about?" Junpei questioned.

"There are many things to consider Junpei." I said.

"What...are you two cowards or something? Just join!" Junpei said.

"What did you just call us?" Minato asked.

"A coward! Meaning, you guys are too chicken to fight with us against shadows." Junpei taunted.

"Hah! That's a lot of cheap talk for someone who has no experience in combat, let alone know what shadows are in the first place!" I glared.

"Now now, stop fighting you guys." Ikutsuki said. "As you can see, originally Shinjiro, Mitsuru, and Akihiko were the only persona users we had. But that number recently jumped to 5 if I don't include the Arisato twins. Now that we have more people, I commence the exploration of Tartarus!"

"Is it that weird tower thingy?" I asked.

"You saw?" Akihiko asked.

"It was kind of hard to miss..." Minato said.

"Anyways, let's get going." Mitsuru led us out the command room.

* * *

We walked all the way to the school gates. Then the dark hour hit and the school turned into a giant eerie looking tower.

_-so...that tower we saw was the school?_

_~seems so._

"What the heck happened to our school? Why did it turn into a huge tower?" Junpei shouted.

"I always knew that school was a fucked up place..." Minato sighed.

"C'mon let's go in already." Akihiko said.

"Akihiko, I respect your enthusiasm, but you won't be accompanying as this evening." Mitsuru said.

"I know, you don't have to remind me..." Akihiko sighed.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I hurt my arm on the night the shadow attacked the dorms." Akihiko replied.

"You did?" Yukari asked.

"Yeah, I can't fight for a few weeks until my arm is healed." Akihiko answered.

"I can fix it if you want..." I offered.

"Seriously?" Akihiko widened his eyes.

"Sure, hold out your arm for me." I said.

Akihiko held out his left arm, I concentrated Kohryu's salvation into my hands and released it onto his arm. His arm was covered in a rainbow glow.

"Whoa..." Junpei stared.

"There, that should do it." I smiled.

Akihiko shook his arm around to test it out.

"Wow...it doesn't hurt at all anymore..." Akihiko stared at his arm.

"You had a fractured bone, but I healed it." I said.

"Thanks!" Akihiko hugged me.

His face turned red when he realized what he just did and let go.

"Uh...sorry." Akihiko blushed.

"Haha, no worries." I smiled.

Akihiko blushed even more.

_-I think he's into you Minako..._

_~S-Shut up!  
_

"That was amazing Arisato, what spell did you use?" Mitsuru asked as she examined Akihiko's arm.

"I used Salvation." I replied.

"S-Salvation? But that's the highest level of healing magic..." Mitsuru was shocked.

"Tch...enough of this...can we go in now?" Shinji was annoyed.

* * *

We all headed inside Tartarus, there was a huge staircase leading to the next floor. We looked to the left then we saw the velvet room.

_-Hey...look Minako...I guess this means we can start fusing personas here._

_~Good thing too..._

"Okay, we're going to explore this place. And we're going to assign a leader to make any necessary decisions." Mitsuru stated. "Akihiko, pick the leader, we're going to let them explore by themselves for the first floor, just to let them get a feel of the place. We'll go next time, maybe exploring this place will help you reach your decision."

"You're one persistent woman you know that Mitsuru-sempai?" Minato said.

"A leader? OH! Me me me me me! Pick me!" Junpei waved his hand around in the air trying to get attention.

"Minako and Minato, you guys can both be the leader." Akihiko said.

"Alright." We both said.

"What? He doesn't even look like a leader and she's a girl!" Junpei complained as he pointed to each of us.

"Shut up Junpei! They've fought the shadows for over 5 years! They're more powerful than all of us here combined!" Yukari shouted.

"What? Seriously...?" Junpei looked down.

"There's that but also...you two...can you summon your personas without any difficulties like they can?" Akihiko took his evoker and put it to his temple. "BANG!"

Junpei and Yukari were startled.

"I-I think so..." Yukari said.

"O-Of course I can!" Junpei stuttered.

"These are shadows we're talking about here, without your personas, you're screwed." Akihiko put his evoker back into the holster on his hip.

"Wait a second! I saw you gave me an evoker, but you didn't give them one! They're screwed then, they can't summon their persona without one." Junpei exclaimed.

"That's where you're wrong Junpei...Minako, Minato...show him." Akihiko said.

We materialized our evokers, after being materialized we did a perfect gun spin.

"W-What? How did you guys do that?" Junpei asked. "And how come your evokers look different than ours?"

"That's a secret and these evoker's were specially made for the both of us, they can't be used by anyone other than Minato and I. We got them from our 'Special' friends." I explained. "We can also summon multiple personas."

"W-What? How is that possible?" Mitsuru exclaimed.

"Shit..." Shinji widened his eyes.

"We don't really know." We lied.

"Hmph..." Jumpei crossed his arms.

"Let's get going, I'll take the lead this time alright Minako?" Minato asked.

"Sure thing." I replied.

We headed into Tartarus and battled our way through the floor. It was really easy stuff since Minato and I were an extremely high lvl. We mostly left it up to Junpei and Yukari who were both hesitating to summon their personas the first few times; they got the hang of it eventually.

"You guys did a great job." Mitsuru said.

"Man...I'm beat!" Junpei sighed.

"That's because you were bouncing around like a little kid!" Yukari said.

"You look pretty tired yourself Yuka-tan." Junpei smiled.

"I'm still trying to catch my breath actually." Yukari said.

"That's the effect of the dark hour, you'll be fatigued much easier. But don't worry, you'll adapt." Mitsuru explained.

"That would explain why Minako and Minato look like they just came out of a day at the spa..." Yukari pointed out.

"Yes...but you two did much better than I thought, in no time they'll catch up to you Akihiko." Mitsuru smiled.

"We'll see about that, thanks to Minako healing my arm...I can train again!" Akihiko looked excited.

_-Should we join?_

_~I say yes! I want to learn more about this tower...besides...it'll keep us from being bored._

_-true...fine, let's join them, but I still don't trust that chairman dude_

_~me neither, let's keep an eye on him..._

"Mitsuru-sempai?" I called.

"Yes?" Mitsuru replied.

"We've decided to join you guys." Minato stated.

"Thank you! Welcome to SEES." Mitsuru cheerfully smiled.

We put on our armbands.

"Phew...I thought you were going to say no for a second." Yukari sighed in relief.

"Good, we can really use your help." Akihiko smiled.

_~ we'll stick around for now..._

_-yep..._

_~this is going to be one interesting year Minato_

_-I agree Minako...

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Phew! another chapter done! I'll update every 2-3 days since i have a lot of free time after school. I'm a dedicated person! i won't drop a series without warning you guys first...but this one is really fun to write so I won't drop this one. Review please!  
**


	3. Chapter 3 The Shadow World

Heres chapter #3!

Disclaimer: i do not own persona

* * *

Over a month has past, we beat a slutty shadow on a monorail, saved a girl name Fuuka Yamagishi from an impending death, and now we've just defeated the 4th full moon shadow, the hierophant. (Sorry guys, I'm a bit lazy today so I just skipped to the more interesting parts. And Akihiko is in love with Minako but isn't dating her officially yet, I haven't decided yet who Minato is going to be with but it's most likely going to be Mitsuru. )

"Phew~" I wiped the sweat off my forehead. "That was a good workout."

"I agree." Minato panted.

"Let's get outta here, I don't want to be stuck in this disgusting place any longer." Yukari headed for the door.

"I agree." Akihiko looked around the room.

"What the...why won't it open?" Yukari yanked on the door knob.

"**Theres another shadow in the room guys!**" Fuuka informed. "**But where is it hiding?**"

"Hey...I feel kind of weird when I look into this mirror..." I stared; I reached out my hand and touched the mirror.

In a split second, we were all engulfed by a light.

_

* * *

Embrace your desire..._

_~OH SHUT UP YOU SHADOW! I'm not so stupid to fall for your dumbass tricks._

I shook my head and looked at myself. I was in the washroom taking a shower.

"What the heck am I doing here?" I turned off the tap and looked around the washroom. "Dang...where are my clothes? Well...at least there's a towel here."

I grabbed the towel and wrapped it around my body.

"Crap...I can't really sense anything yet...my mind is still a bit of a blur..." I sighed.

I opened the bathroom door and looked around the room for my clothes, that's when I saw THEM. It was Akihiko and Shinjiro, they were both almost completely naked, both of them sitting on the bed waiting for something. Then it hit me. I was on a mission to destroy a shadow...but something went wrong when I touched that mirror.

Akihiko and Shinji both came up to me and caressed my face with their hands.

"Good...you're finally ready..." Akihiko said seductively.

"Took you long enough..." Shinji looked into my eyes.

_~Ready for what? ...OH SHIT!_

Akihiko carried me like a princess, put me on the bed, and leaned over me. Akihiko started to kiss my neck a little bit and Shinji went to go grab something.

_~As awesome it would be to be with two hot guys in a love hotel, this seriously isn't the time! I'd better use Charmdi on these two dunderheads._

"Charmdi!" I called.

The dis-charm spell was casted on both of them.

"What the...what's going on...?" Akihiko looked down at me; I was under him in a love hotel without anything but a towel to wear.

Akihiko started to blush insanely, so did Shinji when he realized what he was doing.

"Umm...would you mind getting off me?" I asked. "I need to find my clothes."

"R-Right! I-I'm sorry!" Akihiko got off me and tried to find his clothes.

I found my clothes and hurried to the bathroom to change. When I came back out I noticed that Akihiko and Shinji were already done changing. I went over to the mirror to check if I put my clothes back on properly. Then I noticed a red mark on the nape of my neck.

_~Wow...I didn't notice that he gave me one...heck...I didn't even know that he knew how to make one considering how dense he is._

"Akihiko-sempai..." I called.

"Hmm?" Akihiko walked over to me.

"You gave me a hickey...did you know that?" I pointed to the red mark on my neck.

He blushed a very bright red.

"I-I'm sorry...I didn't mean too!" Akihiko was flustered over the thought.

"Aki...I didn't know you had it in you..." Shinji chuckled.

"H-Hey! I really didn't mean to!" Akihiko got even more embarrassed and flustered.

"Nah it's okay, though the mark will be visible for the next few days...I guess I could war a turtle neck shirt or something..." I looked at the hickey again.

"Umm...can we not tell anyone what happened in here?" Akihiko asked.

"Yeah...I don't want anyone to know this either." I sighed. "You guys are lucky that I used a dis-charm spell instead of having to beat you until you came back to your senses."

"Shit..." Shinji's eyes widened.

"**Oh I can finally reach you guys! The shadow was interfering with your thoughts...**" Fuuka said. "**Umm...did something happen?**"

"No, nothing at all!" I yelled. "C'mon we have to regroup!"

"**The others are waiting for you on the 2****nd**** floor!**" Fuuka said.

"Thanks! Let's go guys!" I led them upstairs where we met with Yukari, Mitsuru, and Minato.

* * *

"You guys alright?" I asked.

"W-We're fine!" Yukari stuttered.

_~Lemme guess...the shadow got you too?_

_-yep...I used dis-charm when these 2 were about to rape me against my will_

_~Same here._

_-Hey...is that a hickey on your neck...?_

_~It was Akihiko...Shinji and him were charmed pretty badly...*sigh* Besides...you're not the one to talk...you have one too!_

"Hey sempai...why is there a hickey on my sister's neck?" Minato glared at Shinji and Akihiko.

"And why is there a hickey on my brother's neck?" I glared at Mitsuru and Yukari.

"O-Oh...w-well...umm..." Akihiko stuttered.

"U-Uh...well..." Mitsuru looked down.

"Let's just put this aside for now and never talk about it again..." I sighed.

"**Hahahaha! I bet something funny happened!**" Junpei said through Fuuka's persona.

"Shut up Stupei!" Yukari bickered.

"**There are is a mirror on the 2****nd**** floor and the 3****rd**** floor that you need to break in order to lift the barrier and fight the shadow**" Fuuka announced.

"Alright...let's go team." I commanded.

We broke both mirrors and went to fight the shadow. Minato and I didn't even need to help as the rest of our team were so pissed about being charmed that they took their anger out on the Lover's boss.

* * *

As we left for the dorms I sensed something.

_~Minato...I sense three persona users... Shall we take care of them?_

_-Yes...let's go..._

"You guys go on without us! We're going to go and get something before we head back!" I yelled.

"Okay, don't be too late." Mitsuru left.

_~They're on the roof right above us..._

_-Let's go then._

We casted power charge and masakukaja on ourselves and leapt up into the air and disappeared without a trace.

"Hmph...they've been busy..." Takaya said.

"Who cares, they're just a bunch of idiots." Jin huffed.

We landed behind them quietly.

"Who're you calling idiots?" I asked.

They turned around and were quite shocked.

"So...who are you guys?" Minato asked.

"Hmph...we are Strega." Takaya introduced.

"I see...you guys are forced persona users huh?" I said. "Given a power you never asked for..."

"How did you know that?" Jin demanded answers.

"I can sense it...inside of each of you...your persona's are running wild because you were not born with the potential to control them..." I replied.

"So...I see that not all of your group are idiots...their leaders are quite smart. They'll get in the way" Takaya reached for his gun but was shocked when his gun wasn't where it should be.

"You looking for this?" Minato asked. He twirled the gun around in his hands. "Quite a nice revolver you got here...sorry but I can't let you keep this."

Minato power charged his hands and crushed the gun.

"Why you..." Takaya glared.

"We'll leave for now...but come near us again and you'll be sorry!" I glared back at him. "Let's go Minato."

"Hold up...you're not getting away!" Jin reached for his evoker and so did Chidori, to their surprise...they were also missing. "Huh?"

"You won't be needing these." I had both evokers in my hand.

I put them on the ground and power charged my leg. Before Jin could stop me, I stomped on both evokers, breaking them into pieces.

Minato and I left them and hurried back to the dorms...ninja style. By the time we got back, the group was almost already to the dorms. We jumped right in front of them.

"Where were you guys?" Junpei asked.

"We had to take care of some business." Minato replied.

_-we better not tell them...now is not the time._

_~Yea true...Hey I have an idea!_

_-what?_

_~Why don't we go and visit Teddie? Our T.V. from our aunts house was delivered here the other day to my room since auntie got a new T.V._

_-Yea sure why not? We haven't visited the poor bear in a while._

_~We'll visit him tomorrow then after school._

_-Sounds good to me._

**

* * *

THE NEXT DAY**

After school we walked with Akihiko, Junpei, Shinji, Fuuka, Yukari, and Mitsuru back to the dorms. They all miraculously had free time today.

We got back to the dorms and everyone was tired from a long day at school, this always happens after a full moon. But as usual...we were completely fine.

"Hey, want to do something Minako?" Yukari asked.

"Sorry, we're going to visit the shadow world..." I said.

_-Minako! You let the secret slip!_

_~OOPS! Sorry! I didn't mean to! Honest!_

_-Well too late now..._

"You're what?" Yukari yelled. "What do you mean by that?"

"Yes...I would like to know as well." Mitsuru walked over.

"Us too." Akihiko and Shinji nodded.

"Sorry we can't take you if that's what you're asking. I don't want anyone to know how to get there, not that you'd be able to get there without our help." Minato stated.

"What? Are you guys training without us?" Junpei asked.

"No, we're not going there to train; we're going to visit a friend." I replied.

"A friend in the shadow world?" Fuuka asked.

"Yes..." Minato said.

"We can't let you leave without us." Mitsuru demanded.

"We can't take you either, if we did take you...you'd go and tell that chairman guy." I said.

"What's wrong about that?" Mitsuru glared.

"I don't want him to know...that's what." I said. "Don't you find something is off about him?"

"What do you mean? Sure he has horrible jokes but..." Yukari trailed off.

"He can experience the dark hour, he has no persona and doesn't have the potential to obtain one, yet he hasn't been attacked by shadows." Minato explained.

"Now that you mention it..." Akihiko looked down.

"Hmm...how about we make a deal? If we take you to the shadow's world...you have to promise that you won't tell the chairman." I said. "If you do tell the chairman...we leave SEES."

"Hmm...it goes against my rules but..." Mitsuru thought about it for a moment. "We can't afford to lose you two...and you did make an excellent point about the chairman..."

"I want to go!" Akihiko stated. "I promise that I won't tell. I swear on it."

"Tch...me too I guess." Shinji agreed.

"Count me in!" Junpei cheered.

"I'll come too!" Yukari said.

"So will I!" Fuuka said.

"What about you Mitsuru? Do you accept our terms?" Minato asked.

"Well..." Mitsuru trailed off.

"C'mon Mitsuru...we don't have to report to the chairman about everything you know!" Akihiko said.

"Fine, I swear on my family's name that I promise I won't tell anyone, especially the chairman about the Shadow world." Mitsuru smiled.

"That's more like it!" Junpei smiled.

"Okay then, get ready because we'll go tomorrow." I said.

"Huh? Why not today with you guys?" Yukari asked.

"We have to make some preparations first. We can't just blindly go into the shadow world with 6 people who's never been there before." Minato said.

"We promise to take you tomorrow! So get ready, and leave your schedules open." I said.

"Okay then, we'll all meet in the command room right after school got it?" Mitsuru said.

"We'll leave now to make the preparations." I said. "Let's go Minato."

We walked upstairs into my room and jumped into the T.V.

**

* * *

THE T.V. WORLD**

"Dammit! Get off me Minato!" I yelled.

"Oh! Sorry Minako!" Minato apologized as he got off me so I could stand up.

"Teddie! You there?" I called.

"Over here Minako!" Teddie replied.

"Huh...who're are you?" Minato asked the blond boy.

"How rude! It's me! Teddie!"

"Teddie? Is that really you? You've changed in the last 4 months! What happened? You were an empty bear and now you have a human's body..." I asked.

"I dunno...I just grew one." Teddie replied. "You didn't visit for so long! I thought you forgot about me!"

"How could we forget about you? We've been really busy...sorry Ted..." Minato said.

"Anyway...while you were gone... I've met new friends! One of them can use multiple personae like you!" Teddie said enthusiastically.

"No way...for really? He can enter the TV world too?" I asked.

"Yea! I've been helping him and his friends solve a murder case involving this world." Teddie explained. "Each of his friends awakened to their personas after facing their true self and accepting them. I've even got a persona now!"

"Wow...You have a persona? Really? That's great! Anyway...I'd love to meet them" Minato widened his eyes. "What are their names?"

"Let's see...there's Seta souji-sensei, Yosuke, Chie-chan, Yukiko-chan, Rise-chan, Kanji, and Naoto-chan." Teddie counted off. "They aren't as strong as you since they haven't been training here nearly as long as you guys."

(**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Okay...yea...I know that the P4 teams shouldn't have their personas at this point but I decided to make them the same age as SEES, except for Akihiko, Mitsuru, and Shinji being older obviously. Remember, this is my fanfiction so I'll write whatever I want XD. Don't worry though, SEES is still stronger than Seta's team and more badass. Since they have Naoto early in the game...they're saving random civilians who wind up into the TV thanks to adachi, none of the get a persona though. It's like in P3P where you save random civilians that end up in Tartarus.)

"Hmm...seven persona users huh?" I said. "Where do they live? And do they also experience the Dark hour?"

"They live in a peaceful town called Inaba." Teddie said. "No, they can't experience that hour in Inaba since the fog from this world invades their town after it rains, the fog cancels out the effect of the dark hour there."

"I see." I said. "Wait a minute...Minato...aren't we hosting a field trip for Inaba high school, students?"

"Oh yea...they'll be coming here in about a week or two, I remember because Mitsuru made us sign up as tour guides for them..." Minato sighed. "The top students are supposed to act as role models for them, dang...why did we have to do so well on the exam that we tied for first place of all of the second years?"

"Uhh...because we want to get a good grade or Mitsuru will kill us?" I replied.

"Good point. But then again, each club is showing around a group of students from Inaba, let's tell sempai to assign SEES to this Seta person's group." Minato said.

"Good idea. Anyways...Teddie, we're going to bring 6 friends here who already have personas, can you make 6 pairs of glasses?" I asked. "We're coming tomorrow with them

"I get to meet your new friends? Sure! Okay, I'll get them ready by tomorrow." Teddie said cheerfully.

"We've got to go now." Minato said. "Bye Teddie!"

"Yea see ya later Ted!" I waved.

* * *

We used the trinkets on our evokers to teleport us out of the TV world and back into my room. We headed downstairs and everyone was doing their own thing in the lounge.

"Hey guys! We're back! And we've got loads to tell you!" I waved.

We all held a small meeting regarding what we heard in the TV world.

"Okay, we've made the necessary preparations for your arrival tomorrow." Minato stated. "And we have some very interesting news..."

"Really? Like what?" Mitsuru asked.

"You know the visiting student's from Inaba that are coming for a field trip for a few days next week?" I said.

"Yea...what about it?" Akihiko asked.

"Well, we heard from our friend that a group of them are persona users." Minato said.

Everyone gasped.

"No shit?" Shinji raised a brow.

"I'm not lying. They'll probably be in the group together when they tour port island." I stated. "And the most interesting thing is that their town doesn't experience the dark hour because of the shadow world."

"W-What? Really?" Yukari asked.

"Yeah, in the shadow world...there's a special fog that seeps into Inaba, cancelling out the effects of the dark hour." Minato explained.

"I see..." Mitsuru crossed her arms.

"We can't invite them to join SEES either. Not because they live in a different town or anything...it's because they have their own problems at the moment. There's a Murder case going on in their town and they need their personas to solve it." I said. "Maybe if we can meet them, we could possibly learn some things from each other, won't it be a good opportunity?"

"Yes...that does sound like a good idea." Mitsuru smiled. "Alright, I'll arrange for SEES to be the tour guides for them, may I have the name?"

"Seta Souji, He's most likely the leader of the group since he too can summon multiple personas." Minato said.

"I'll have it ready." Mitsuru smiled.

"Now then...everyone remember to meet in the command room tomorrow so we can all go to the shadow world." I said.

* * *

Wow! okay here's the third chapter! read and review please!


	4. Chapter 4 Tour Guides

**Heres Chapter #4! WOW a double update!**

**LilLaoRyo704: **Lol i love you too for reading my works :) Thanks so much for reviewing!**  
**

**

* * *

IN THE COMMAND ROOM**

"Okay guys, do you all have your evokers?" I asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Okay then, let's do this." Minato said.

"Where exactly is the entrance to the Shadow world anyway?" Junpei asked.

"You know, it's kinda funny because in each of your rooms, there's an entrance to the shadow world, though it would lead to different places. So it's best if we stick to one of the entrances just in case so we don't get lost." I smiled.

"There's an entrance in each of our rooms?" Mitsuru asked.

"Yep." I replied. "Anyway, let's get going, we'll use the entrance in my room." I led them out of the command room and into my bedroom.

"Okay guys, here is the entrance." I pointed to my TV.

"The TV?" Yukari asked.

"Yep. It's an entrance to the shadow world that hides in plain sight." I explained.

"I never knew...you weren't kidding when you said each of us had an entrance in our rooms." Akihiko was astonished.

"Yep, I'll open the entrance, when I do; I want all of you to jump inside. It sounds crazy but you're going to have to trust us." Minato said. "Alright, everybody ready?"

Everyone nodded.

Minato stuck his hand into the corner of the TV to open the gateway.

"H-His hand...it's in the TV..." Fuuka stuttered.

"Follow me and jump in!" I cheered as I dived into the TV.

"Holy shit..." Shinji widened his eyes. "Tch...I guess I'll go first."

Shinji jumped into the TV.

"Wait for me Shinji!" Akihiko jumped in right after him.

"Me next!" Junpei dived.

"My turn!" Yukari jumped.

"I won't be left behind!" Fuuka jumped.

"I guess I'll go next." Mitsuru hopped into the TV.

* * *

Minato jumped into the TV after everybody else, and as always...he landed on top of me.

"**DAMMIT**! Not again! Why is it that every time I jump in first...you **always** land right on **top** of me?" I complained.

"Sorry Minako..." Minato pulled me up. "Is everyone okay?"

"Yeah, I landed on top of Junpei, so he cushioned my fall." Yukari smiled. "But I can barely see a thing! It's so foggy in here!"

"Looks like everyone else had a decent landing at least." I said. "Teddie! Are you there?"

"I'm right over here!" Teddie waved as he walked towards us.

"Everyone, this is Teddie...he's a shadow, but don't worry, he's a friendly one." Minato introduced.

Everyone was shocked for a moment, but their leaders knew what they were doing so they decided to trust him.

"Teddie, these are our friends. This is Akihiko Sanada, Shinjiro Aragaki, Mitsuru Kirijo, Yukari Takeba, Junpei Iori, and Fuuka Yamagishi." I pointed to each of the SEES members.

"Hello everyone! Minako and Minato told me yesterday that you'd be coming." Teddie said. "So I've presents for each of you."

Teddie handed everyone a pair of glasses.

"What're these for?" Akihiko asked.

"Put them on and you'll see." I told them.

Everyone put on their glasses and was surprised to see that the space around them wasn't foggy anymore.

"Wow, these are amazing! It's like the fog doesn't exist!" Fuuka exclaimed.

"How come you guys aren't wearing them?" Junpei asked.

"We've adapted to this world already, so we don't need the glasses to see clearly." I explained.

"Anyways...everyone, welcome to the shadow world." Minato smiled.

Everyone was in awe; inside the TV world was nothing like they've ever seen before.

"Now I guess is the time we explain to you guys about this world and the shadows, and like you promised, you can't tell Ikutsuki a word about any of this." Minato warned. "If any information what so ever about this reached Ikutsuki's ears, we'll keep our promise and leave SEES."

Everyone nodded.

"Okay then, the shadow world is the reflection of one's heart." I explained. "And shadows...are the manifestation of negative energy from people."

"I don't really get it." Junpei sighed. "I understand that this world is a reflection, but can you explain the shadows a bit more?"

"Shadows are suppressed power, and when controlled by one's ego, it becomes a persona." Minato explained.

"Wait, does that mean that shadows and personas are the exact same thing?" Mitsuru asked.

"Yes, that's exactly it!" Minato smiled.

"Everyone has a 'Shadow', only those who learn how to control their shadow are persona users. That's why only persona users can fight shadows in the first place." I explained. "Do you all understand now?"

Everyone nodded.

"It was a really good thing that we're all natural born persona users." Minato sighed in relief. "If you weren't, you'd be in grave danger here."

"What do you mean by that?" Shinji asked.

"If you guys didn't already have a persona, your shadow would take form and would probably kill you if you didn't accept them." I explained. "Your shadow is your true self."

"Yikes..." Junpei trembled a bit.

"Wow..." Fuuka widened her eyes as she took in all the information.

"Now then, there really isn't much to do here..." I said. "Should we all head back?"

"Yes, that would be a good idea." Mitsuru said. "But how do we leave?"

"Everyone grab onto either me or Minato." I commanded, and so they did as they were told.

Minato and I materialized our evokers and used our trinkets to teleport as usual. We teleported back into my room.

* * *

"We're back everyone." I said.

"Wow, that was some adventure huh?"Junpei asked rhetorically.

"Thank you for taking us there." Mitsuru said.

"No problem." We said together. "Remember the promise."

"Yes, we won't forget." Mitsuru smiled. "Now then, I've made the necessary preparations regarding the Inaba students. We are only allowed to guide them in groups of 2. Since I have business with the student council, I can't come. So we'll have to decide amongst ourselves who will go, one of the Arisato twins are a must, we still have to decide the other member."

"Let's pick out of a hat then." Yukari suggested. "One of them can pick a name. That'll decide who goes."

"I'm not going, I want to sleep..." Minato yawned. "Minako can go."

_-Keep in contact with me okay Minako?_

_~Okay Minato_

"Sounds fair." Junpei smiled.

We wrote the names on the paper and put them into the hat. I picked out a piece of paper.

"Well, I got Akihiko." I stated. "That means Akihiko and I will be their tour guides."

"Sounds good to me." Akihiko nodded.

"Akihiko, let's try not to bring up the conversation about personas until the right rime okay? They came here to relax and have fun so we shouldn't really tell them unless it's necessary." I explained.

"Got it." Akihiko agreed.

**

* * *

ONE WEEK LATER**

(Akihiko is dating Minako now okay people? Sorry Shinji fans!)

"Whoa, just look at this school..." Yosuke said.

"It's so big!" Rise was in awe.

"Ahem~ Welcome to Gekkoukan High school, my name is Mitsuru Kirijo, I'm the student council president. This is the first time we let students from another school visit us. Today is a school holiday so the regular students won't be here, but we have tour guides from almost every school club to guide and show you around Port island." Mitsuru announced.

"Whoa...check her out man! She's seriously hot!" Yosuke whispered.

"Man, I totally agree with you..." Kanji blushed a bit.

"She is the most beautiful red headed beauty I've ever beheld..." Yosuke swooned.

Seta nodded in agreement.

"Now then, each group is assigned 2 club members. They will give you a tour of the school." Mitsuru announced. "Each club member will have an armband stating which club they're in."

* * *

"Hey, we got the members from the Boxing team and SEES." Seta said as he looked at the guide assignments.

"The boxing team and SEES? I thought they said 2 people from each club are giving the tour. Are they both in 2 clubs at once?" Chie asked. "And what does SEES even stand for anyways?"

"Why don't we ask them when we meet them." Naoto suggested.

"Where are they?" Yosuke looked around.

"I think they're over there under that tree..." Yukiko pointed out. "They both have armbands with the initials SEES on it, so I think they're our tour guides."

"How can you see from so far away?" Kanji squinted.

"Anyways, let's go and meet them." Rise walked off.

"Hey Akihiko, here they come." I pointed to a group in the distance.

When they came close enough, they stopped and started to whisper to each other.

"Oh my gosh! Look at him, he's so handsome..." Rise blushed.

"Wow, you're right...he IS very handsome." Yukiko admitted.

"Even I can't deny that he is very good looking." Naoto stated.

"I totally agree..." Chie stared.

"Dude...check out that girl...she's so cute!" Yosuke swooned.

"I think she's just as pretty as the redhead..." Kanji said.

"She's totally hot..." Seta's cheeks turned slightly pink.

"Why are they just standing there...?" Akihiko asked.

"I dunno...why don't we just go over to them?" I dragged Akihiko along.

"Hello there." I said. "My name is Minako Arisato, and this is Akihiko Sanada. We'll be your tour guides for this trip."

"Hows it going?" Akihiko asked.

"G-Good..." Rise blushed even more.

"May we know your names?" I asked.

"O-Oh...my name is Yosuke Hanamura." Yosuke stuttered.

"Yo, my name is Kanji Tatsumi." Kanji introduced.

"My name is Seta Souji, pleased to meet you." Seta bowed.

"My name is Naoto Shirogane. It's a pleasure to meet you." Naoto said.

"The name is Rise Kujikawa!" Rise waved.

"My name is Yukiko Amagi, it's nice to meet you." Yukiko bowed as she blushed.

"And my name is Chie Satonaka." Chie smiled.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you." I smiled.

The boys blushed.

"I have a question Minako-san, it says here that you two are a part of the Boxing club and a club named SEES correct?" Naoto asked.

"Yep, that's right." I replied.

"What does SEES stand for?" Naoto asked.

"Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad." I replied. "It's like a disciplinary committee. You could also call it the school's student police if that helps."

"I see." Naoto nodded.

"Anyways, let's go on a tour of the school shall we?" I asked.

"Yes!" Seta bowed.

* * *

Akihiko and I showed them all around the school; the place we were yet to show them was the gym.

"And here's the last place, the gym! Sorry, it's a little bit messy since the Boxing team was the last to use it." I explained.

"Do you box Minako-san?" Naoto asked.

"Yes I do, I'm more skilled at kickboxing though." I said. "I've got to keep in shape you know."

"Wow...a female boxer!" Yukiko's eyes widened.

"She beat me in every category..." Chie mumbled to herself.

"Can we see you box Minako-sempai?" Rise asked.

"I'd love to, but I don't have an opponent. And when it comes to boxing, I'm no match for Akihiko here, he's the captain." I said.

"Why don't you fight her Kanji?" Yosuke suggested.

"What? No way! I can't fight a girl!" Kanji retorted.

"What about that punching machine over there?" Seta pointed.

"Oh! Okay then, would you guys like to try as well?" I suggested.

"Sure! Sounds fun!" Chie said enthusiastically.

We gave everyone a glove for their dominant hand.

"Who would like to go first?" I asked.

"I will!" Yosuke shot his hand up.

"Okay then, go ahead." Akihiko said.

Yosuke got a score of 132.

Kanji got a 176.

Seta got 154.

Naoto got 91.

Chie got 96.

Yukiko got 78.

Rise got 75.

"Wow, not bad." Akihiko praised.

"Why don't you go Minako-san?" Yosuke suggested.

"Alright." I put on a padded glove and did a straight punch.

I got 204.

"Holy crap..." Kanji's eyes widened.

"Dang...she's strong!" Yosuke gasped.

"Akihiko-san, why don't you go?" Yukiko said.

"Okay then." Akihiko punched the machine with only his leather gloves on.

Akihiko got 298.

"Wow..." Chie was impressed.

"That's our captain alright!" I patted Akihiko on the back.

Akihiko blushed a little bit.

"Now then, we should get you guys to your assigned classrooms." I said.

"Why?" Seta asked.

"Hmm? Don't you know? You're going to have lecture." Akihiko looked surprised.

"What? We came all this way to be lectured?" Yosuke was shocked.

"Haha, don't worry, you can probably get away with sleeping in class. They're not going to test you on this. They're lecturing you about things that could be useful." I explained.

"Dang..." Kanji looked down.

"After the lecture, please meet up with us outside of the school." I said.

We lead them to their classrooms so their oh so exciting lecture could start.

* * *

"Poor them, they have Mr. Edogawa..." I smiled.

"Yikes...his lectures are always extra long since he keeps going on and on with useless babble." Akihiko shivered.

"Well...I'm sure they'll survive." I said.

"Let's hope so." Akihiko sighed.

* * *

Please review and give me some feedback! Constructive criticism is welcomed from anyone who knows anything I can improve on!


	5. Chapter 5 King's Game

**Sorry that I didn't update for a week, I was on major's writers block! Please review and enjoy! **  


* * *

"So, how'd you guys do?" I asked.

"Ugh, how can someone talk for so long?" Seta asked.

"Hahaha, we go through the same thing almost every day." I chuckled.

"What are we going to do now?" Kanji asked.

"Well, we have to head back to our hotel, then we have free time in the afternoon tomorrow." Yukiko said.

"We'll walk with you then." I smiled.

We talked about random stuff on their way to their hotel until we say where the hotel was located.

"How come this hotel seems a bit off?" Yosuke asked.

"Uhh..." I stared in disbelief of where the hotel was, on Shirakawa Boulevard. "Don't worry, nothing is wrong, it's just a bit fancier is all."

"We getter get in before curfew, see you later guys!" Chie said.

We left right after they entered the hotel.

"Who on earth books a love hotel for a school trip?" I asked. "I bet it was a perverted teacher after his/her students..."

Akihiko shivered at the thought.

"I know what you mean, this place it brings up...well...interesting memories right Akihiko?" I smiled.

Akihiko blushed a bright red.

"Who knew that you were so good at making hickeys?" I joked.

Akihiko blushed even more and turned away.

"Aww, don't be mad Aki! I was just teasing you! I'll make it up to you okay? How about a good sports massage?" I asked.

Akihiko turned back at me looking a bit flustered and at a loss for words.

"Hmm, I need to make sure that nobody steals you, you're too adorable when you blush for your own good..." I pondered a bit. "I know! I'll mark you as mine!"

I pushed Akihiko into a nearby wall where we couldn't be seen and untied his tie. Right after I pulled on his shirt collar to expose his pale bare neck.

"H-Hey Minako! W-What're you..." Akihiko stuttered.

"Marking you as mine." I smiled.

I started to kiss the left side of Akihiko's neck passionately; sucking a little bit to be sure I left a mark. I think I even heard him moan a little bit. Afterwards I stopped to look at my finished work.

"Yep, that'll definitely mark you as mine!" I was proud of my love bite.

Akihiko got really flustered and covered up his neck immediately.

"T-That wasn't n-necessary!" Akihiko stuttered. "I'll only ever have eyes for you! N-Not that I d-didn't like it b-but..."

"Yeah I know that, but those girls were checking you out hard, especially Rise-san." I said. "C'mon, let's go back to the dorms; I'll give you that massage."

_~Hey Minato!_

_-yes Minako?_

_~I gave Aki a hickey, he was blushing so hard! It was sooo cute!_

_-you WHAT?_

_~What's the matter? I needed to mark him as mine! The group we guided today had this one girl swooning over him!_

_-sheesh, so possessive..._

_~I'm only possessive over you, Aki, and food_

_-How you convinced me to allow you to date Akihiko I'll never know..._

_~I'm just that awesome_

We walked back to the dorms together and I gave Akihiko a massage.

* * *

The next day after their final lectures, we decided to have some fun at the night club. Of course I had to pull some strings, Rise told them to serve only non-alcoholic beverages.

"King's Game!" Rise shouted throwing her fist up in the air.

"King's Game?" I asked.

"How do you play?" Seta asked.

"Okay, everyone as to pick a number, there is one king, the king get's to tell a number what to do, but who as which number is a surprise!" Yukiko stated as she looked a bit tipsy. "Each command has to be more extreme than the next!"

"Uhh, Yukiko, how do you know this stuff?" Chie asked.

"Kanji! Get the chopsticks ready!" Rise commanded.

"Uhh..." Kanji stared in disbelief.

"CHOP CHOP!" Rise emphasized.

Kanji hurried to get the chopsticks and we quickly wrote numbers and put a red mark for King. We each drew, I got #7. I peeked over to Akihiko's and he got #9.

"Teddie's is red! **RED**! Is Teddie the king?" Teddie exclaimed.

"Oh great, we were already doomed from the get-go..." Yosuke sighed.

"Okay! #2 has to give the king a smooch! SMOOCH!" Teddie demanded "Please be a girl!"

"AHHHH!" Kanji stood up.

"Oh, so Kanji! You were after my fuzzy fur after all! Well, okay it's my first so be gentle!" Teddie tackled Kanji who was screaming to get away, sadly he did not prevail.

"Wow, only the first round and two contestants are out already!" Rise laughed.

"So it's that k-kind of game is it?" Chie was shocked.

As for round two, I got #5 and Akihiko got #2. Seta got to be the King next.

"Finally, someone decent!" Chie sighed in relief.

"I told you! That's not how it goes! If the last king demanded a smooch, then the next command has to be more extreme!" Yukiko explained.

"Someone could sleep on his lap!" Rise suggested.

"Nah! Make him/her sit on his lap!" Yukiko said.

"Or they could have to hug him!" Rise shouted.

"Or give a piggyback ride!" Yukiko laughed.

"Uhh...#3 has to hug me?" Seta said.

Akihiko sighed in relief that it wasn't him, I chuckled.

Yukiko got up and hugged him princess style.

Round 3 and Yosuke was the king this time.

"I know! #6 and #8 have to make out!" Yosuke said jokingly. "That's definitely more extreme!"

"I'm #8..." I said reluctantly.

"I'm #6..." Akihiko called out.

Akihiko blushed quite a bit when the command finally sunk into his head.

"Well, let's get this over with..." I sighed, I really didn't want to kiss him in front of everyone. "How long Yosuke?"

"Uhhh...a minute I guess." Yosuke shrugged.

"I can do that." I smirked. 'Though, it is my first time doing this, I guess I'll go with my instincts...'

I got up and kneeled over Akihiko's lap, I pulled his chin towards my face and pressed my lips against his. I licked his lower lip for entrance and he quickly complied by parting his lips slightly. I stuck my tongue into his mouth and started to play with his own tongue with mine. His follow up after my lead was really good, I guess he's a quick learner because he's really good a kissing.

Everyone stared in awe, and everyone was blushing a bit.

I kept passionately kissing him and explored his mouth until the minute was over. Afterwards I parted my lips from his mouth and licked his lips and smiled.

"That was great, we can continue after we get back to the dorm in your room..." I whispered in his ear.

Akihiko blushed fiercely.

"Whoa..." Yosuke said. "I didn't think you'd actually do it..."

I chuckled a bit.

"Umm...are you two...?" Seta trailed off.

"Yeah, I'm dating him, though that was the first time I kissed him so passionately." I swooned a bit and sat between his legs where Akihiko leaned on me a bit with his arms wrapped around my waist.

"Aww, so he isn't single?" Rise sighed. "Too bad..."

"Too bad is right, and here I thought I'd have a chance at her. But there's no way I can compete with him!" Yosuke whispered to Seta.

"Yeah me too..." Seta whispered back.

"Oh look at the time! You'd better go back to your...uh...hotels, you have free time until 1:30 tomorrow. We can take you out to eat if you'd like." I suggested.

"Great! Sounds good." Naoto said. "We'll see you tomorrow then."

After we said our goodbyes, Akihiko and I really did continue where we left off. We didn't go all the way though, it was too early for that, right now.

The next day we went to Hagekure for lunch before they had to leave.

"This place has the best ramen!" I smiled as I ate my noodles.

Everyone agreed as they gobbled up their noodles and went back to the school where they had to leave. We said our goodbyes and watched them leave.

"You know, I guess it really was a good thing that we didn't talk to them about personas, they had a good time away from stress. They deserve it." I said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Akihiko put his arm around me.

"Besides, if they ever need our help, we can connect to them through the shadow world. I've already told Teddie." I said.

* * *

We headed back to the dorm and told everyone the news.

"What? You didn't ask them about personas and shadows? Wasn't that the point of us guiding them around town?" Junpei asked.

"Yeah, I thought that too!" Yukari said.

"I felt that it wouldn't be fair for them to stress out during their vacation. They're dealing with a lot in Inaba. They deserve some rest and relaxation once in a while." I explained.

"Yeah but..." Junpei looked down.

"Respect her decision Junpei, she's the leader and she made this choice for a reason." Minato stated.

"I agree with Minako." Akihiko said.

"It is regrettable that we couldn't discuss the matter of shadows with them, but I guess you're right. We don't need to add more stress than they already have." Mitsuru sighed.

"Besides, I told Teddie to call us if they ever needed any help." I said.

Everyone's face brightened a little.

"Speaking of a vacation...summer is coming soon you guys, why don't we go somewhere?" Fuuka asked. "Like the beach!"

"Yeah! The beach sounds great, hot sand, blue sea, babes in bikinis..." Junpei drooled over the thought.

"Ugh, men..." Yukari sighed.

"We should go somewhere famous for its beaches, like Okinawa!" Fuuka suggested.

"It's not Okinawa, but how about Yakushima?" Ikutsuki said as he just entered the dorms.

"Mr. Chairman! I didn't realize that you were coming..." Mitsuru got out of her seat.

"I just came to tell you my schedule for the next few weeks." Ikutsuki explained. "Mitsuru, your father will be vacationing in Yakushima for the summer. Why not pay him a surprise visit?"

"B-But, my father is a busy man..." Mitsuru said.

"Nonsense! No father would be mad at his daughter for coming a long way to see him." Ikutsuki smiled.

Minato and I shivered at the sight of his smile.

"Well..." Mitsuru pondered on the thought.

"C'mon sempai! Have some fun once in a while!" Junpei encouraged the idea of going to Yakushima.

"I guess everyone needs a break now and then, let's do it." Mitsuru smiled.

"WOOHOO!" Junpei cheered.

"Yay! The beach! Won't it be exciting Minato?" I asked.

"Yeah." Minato smiled.

_-as long as we stay away from Ikutsuki that is..._

_~hahaha, you're right, he's really creepy. Let's try to found out more about him. It's our business and responsibility to make sure he's safe to be around._

_-yeah, we'll try to find more about him._

_~agreed!_

"Before the vacation, we have midterms to worry about." Yukari sighed.

"Ugh...you HAD to remind me..." Junpei slumped back into the couch.

"Now now, you'll be fine." Fuuka said. "Anyway, I have to buy a swimsuit."

"You could borrow my spare pair." Junpei suggested.

"Nice try Junpei." Akihiko said.

"Tch..." Shinji sighed.

After the Midterms...

"YES! It's OVER!" Junpei stretched his hands out.

"So, how'd you guys do?" Yukari asked.

"I aced it." I said.

"So did I." Minato said.

"Check it out! I aced P.E.! (Physcial Education, or in other words, Gym)" Junpei grinned widely.

"Well that answers the question. I don't have anything to do today so why don't we do something?" Yukari asked.

Akihiko and Shinji walked into our class to see if we wanted to go for Hagekure.

"Sure let's go!" I said. "So...how'd you guys do on the midterms?"

"I think I did well. How about you Shinji?" Akihiko asked.

"Not bad." Shinji smirked.

"Not bad? You two always get into the top 10!" Junpei exclaimed. "Mina-tan and Minato here are always tied for first for the second years! I honestly don't know how you guys manage to do so well when I never see you study."

"It's called effort and concentration, both of which you lack." Yukari giggled.

"Hey! I resent that! School isn't my thing but I least I still pass." Junpei crossed his arms.

"Yea, with a C or a D..." Yukari laughed.

Not too long after that, Yukari and Junpei got into an agreement about school. With no hopes of being able to break it up, we left them to work it out on their own.

* * *

**I'm still on a bit of writers block but I'm doing the best I can! I'll update by next tuesday for sure.**


End file.
